gabejwhodabombfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabejwhodabomb Wiki
Welcome to the Gabe J. Whodabomb Wiki Gabe J. Whodabomb is a man of mystery who has embarked on many perilous adventures. He is most known for being the infamous woahdabomb on twitch.tv/woahdabomb. He is VERY epic. Info on Gabe J. Whodabomb * Twitch Career Gabe J. Whodabomb is most famously known for being Twitch's most popular and most controversial streamer. He is known for his epic live streams of his daily quests to end world hunger, nuclear war, and religious battles. As of 10/29/17 Gabe J. Whodabomb has 2,363,731 Twitch Followers, 177,471,383 Channel Views, and an astounding $503.2K - $8.1M yearly earnings. * Personal Beliefs Gabe J. Whodabomb is a renowned Mormon, a large percentage of his fans believe him to be of blood relation to Joseph Smith. He practices Mormonism daily and is known to take the time to teach those less fortunate the better ways of life. * Inhuman Abilites Gabe J. Whodabomb commonly solves problems with his world renowned "Gaydar." He uses this ability to defuse any political turmoil about the subject in lesser countries. Gabe J. Whodabomb also uses his ability to become a "Green-Angry-Man" in dire times. Though this is not to be confused with his ability to become a "Saiyan," something doctors cannot quite figure out. Orgin Gabe j woahdaomb is from La Perl, Puerto Rico, but was raised in Holt Michigan. His childhood consisted of getting candy from his teacher for cleaning classrooms as a child. He said that this was some eleabrait plan of child labor. Gabe J woahdabomb later attended Highschool freshman year but then dropped out due to a sever case of HIV/AIDS. Gabe J Woahdabomb then got his GED From online school. * Life Gabe J. Whodabomb is believed to be 18 years old, though he has not confirmed this in any interviews. Gabe himself has said his mother is the only person to ever possess that information, though he hasn't seen her since the monumental battle. * Family Gabe J. Whodabomb has one confirmed brother, though it is unknown whether or not there are more of his breed. Gabe's mother has only been seen in photos of the battle between Gabe J. Whodabomb and the infamous 'Evil Woman'. Gabe has two cats. * Animation Throwdown Gabe J. Whodabomb is the #1 ranked Animation Throwdown player in the entire universe. His award winning clan, Stanky heads for lyfe idiots, has climbed to the number one slot every single month. He has spent over 10000 dollars on the game, which he has made back over and over at various tournaments. * Eating Habits Gabe J. Whodabomb has a very strict diet. It is unclear what drives him to have this sort of diet, though he has been seen praying to a "El-ay," Gabe has refused to answer any questions on the subject. Gabe's Diet chart: Monday: Bread, Tuesday: Buffalo, Wednesday: Pizza, Thursday: Roast Beef, Friday: Turkey, Saturday: Leftovers, Sunday: Kellog Sugar Smacks. The following week he mostly abstains from eating. Gabe also enjoys ribs and cupcakes, though this is on rare occasions. Infamous Gabe J. Whodabomb Quotes "Bloody sex is a no no and honestly not a fan of anal doesn't even interest me." -Gabe J Whodabomb, Interview "Stanky heads for lyfe idiots." -Gabe J Whodabomb, Animation Throwdown "U are a bully I don't like bullies" -Gabe J Whodabomb, Battle against 'Evil Woman' Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse